Euphoria Munakata
Contrary to popular belief, Euphoria is actually pretty intelligent to where she is able to keep her grades up in the midsts of causing trouble. She's also good at fighting when she needs to defend herself when someone tries to pick a fight with her. Of course when she's not brawling with someone, she does sometimes play the occasional flute. Although she doesn't believe that she has any musical talent whatsoever but apparently can play the flute really well. She's also a very big flirt when it comes to pretty young girls who have yet to figure out what they're sexuality is. She even does this with girls who are obviously straight but when she sees they're not interested, she quickly moves on. Only one person has been forward with her so far and that is her current girlfriend, Kurumu. When it comes to pretty girls, Euphoria is easily sidetracked and becomes a big flirt. Despite the fact that she claims she's bi, she flirts mostly with girls and her interests lean more towards girls. Pretty girls at that. She just can't help herself. If she didn't have such a poor father-daughter relationship with her father, she might have more of an interests towards guys. She doesn't completely hate them, but does find some of them to be total idiots and would rather hang around the guys she knows know. And while she may be very intelligent and can make good grades, she prefers to do the opposite. Instead of using her smarts to make something out of herself and learning some common sense, she'd rather act like a delinquent and vandalize property for kicks either by herself or with some crowd of people. Euphoria may have graduated from Tsukuba Academy, but she's still lazy. Appearance Euphoria is 5'6" with long red hair that goes all the way down to her thighs and purple eyes. She keeps her appearance up on a daily basis to attract the attention of young pretty girls (*coughsvictimscoughs*). But lately she's only kept herself looking good for Kurumu. She has a small waist line, small hips, a very busty chest with the size being between a C and a D, a peach skin complexion, rounded face and eyes. The only thing with her eyes is her left one bares her the Geass contract symbol that has become unfortunately become permanently effective due to Euphoria using it too much. Even though she's graduated from Tsukuba Academy, she still wears her old girls uniform which is a white oxford long sleeved shirt (sometimes short-sleeved), with an yellow-orange vest over it and a beige skirt that stops above her thighs, dark-blue socks and black suede shoes. For casual wear when going out somewhere Euphoria would wear more loose clothing like tank tops, spaghetti strop shirts, T-shirts, with jeans, shorts, skirts and sometimes she'll wear dresses once in a blue moon. For foot wear she'd be sporting different colored platform shoes or black boots. History Euphoria may have appeared to, at first glance a sweet, innocent former senior at Tsukuba Academy, but deep down that's just a cover to hide her true personality. Due to her habits of having purposely arrived late to her classes just to piss off her teachers, skipping classes for she feels they're not enough of a challenge for her intellect, and always staying out all hours of the night hanging with a guy named Dakota Okuzaki, she's been labeled as a delinquent. Ever since her mother, Izumi Munakata died in a car accident when she was young, Euphoria has mostly been living with her father, Akio, with whom she argues with constantly. Five years ago, Euphoria was injured during a fight with her father, for he broke her arm. Since then, their relationship has always been a very distant one. And because of her relationship, or lack of, with her father, she doesn't take an interest in men as much as she does when it comes to girls. Sure she likes guys but she prefers cute and innocent girls that are easily embarrassed when she flirts with them. So in general, she's a proclaimed bisexual. She does have some friends she made at Tsukuba like Georgia, whom she discovered about a year ago was a pyromaniac that can summon fire out of her hands but she prefers to use them like claws. Dakota Okuzaki she met outside of school, a quiet guy who thinks life is boring and only seems to take an interests in those that have powers. He has power as well but it is a geass ability given to him by a student that also goes to school along with Euphoria and her name is Raine. A strange girl that prefers to hang by herself and not interact with people but has the ability to bestow others this mysterious geass power. Dakota is the one that introduced Euphoria to Raine and out of the sake of boredom Raine made a geass contract with her like she did with him. Her ability allows her to have eye contact with anyone and once activated, her voice changes to that of the person who's eyes she looked into. A weak power which she didn't like at first but over the course of two years, she's made the best of it and actually finds it to be quite fun. But of course she used it too much to the point her geass became active in her left eye permanently and to avoid anyone getting suspicious as to where she attained such power, Dakota gave her a spare geass contact. As his has also become permanently active. To keep herself preoccupied, Euphoria likes to play the flute on some occasions and she's exceptionally good, as said but the school's music teacher but of course she doesn't think so. She finds it more fun to flirt with girls, get into trouble and hang out having fun whether it's at a party or just being around friends. Also, she can fight but only fights when someone declares an attack on her. That is the ONLY time and mostly it's her fights are off campus. Her teachers have said that she's wasting her intelligence by doing such careless things but as always, she ignores them. And her father doesn't really give a damn that she does this because she mostly lives in the dorms at the Tsukuba Academy. As long as it's any place where she's not around her father because anything sets that man off and they'll end up in another argument like always. Plot The last trouble she got in was for skipping her classes and vandalizing the side of the old Juuban Municipal High school and got caught by one of the faculty members who immediately had her reported. As part of her punishment, she was not only given detention but for the rest of the semester, she was sentence to helping out in the Juuban school's cafeteria, must attend all of her classes, AND was forced to join the Student Council for extra credit. If she didn't do it, she would not graduate from Tsukuba Academy. Euphoria thought all of it was lame but her attitude changed when she saw a nice cute girl that was a member of the council named Euphemia Ci Solaris. She knew the girl was straight from the get go, otherwise she would've been in a relationship with whom she considered a clingy and possessive best friend, Nina Einstein. She thought the girl just needed to start moving on but of course she could tell that she was just too crazy to listen to Euphoria stuck it out being a member of the student council. Euphoria had finally graduated from Tsukuba with the reasonable amount of credits and finished all the requirements she was told to do in regards to her punishment for vandalizing the side of Juuban's school before it was being reconstructed into one huge academy. And no longer is she flirting with other girls because she's got herself a pretty little thing named Kurumu and has been happy with her ever since. She isn't aware of the fact that Euphemia is dead but she does know that most of the student council members at the now Juuban Municipal Academy have graduated. Now since she's no longer in school she's technically back living with her father and not on campus, she's looking for work to try and find a less stressful place to stay. At least temporarily. Relationships Nira Kouki Euphoria was Nira's tutor briefly when she needed help to bring her grades back up at one point, but during the time that she spent around the girl, she never once flirted with her. That and at one point she protected Nira from a group of students who were up to no good and was going to attempt to harm Nira for overhearing what they were talking about and Euphoria stepped in before they could. Since then, she has not interacted with Nira and has been unaware for the longest time that the woman has an obsessive love for her. Kurumu Kurono Euphoria's current girlfriend who transferred to Tsukuba Academy from Yokai Academy. She had no qualms or shame in openly letting Euphoria know that she wasn't entirely human but a succubs demon. In fact, for Euphoria, it just made great fun in bed since she knew that Kurumu would be so responsive and found her to be sexy as hell. Despite their constant intimate moments, Euphoria does love Kurumu with all of her heart. Powers & Abilities Geass Power A mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others and is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. The power of Geass increases with use, usually starting in one eye. It can eventually spread to both eyes and become uncontrollable with repeated use. Euphoria's geass ability allows her to be able to change her own voice to that of another person's voice she's made eye contact with. *Commands - No verbal command is given. For Euphoria's geass to work she must make direct eye contact with the victim for at least five seconds for it to take affect. And she's able to use this power on people more than once. The maximum effective distance is 270 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. *Memory - This particular type of geass does not affect the memory of anyone nor does it affect Euphoria's memory at all. *Time Limit - The affect of the voice change only lasts for about ten minutes. That's the only drawback with this geass power. *Resistance - Since this geass ability works only for Euphoria, it doesn't mean a thing here for no one that she makes eye contact with can resist it. *Healing & Immortality - Euphoria's geass power has not spread to both of her eyes however, since she's over used her geass so much, it's become permanently active in her left eye to where she has to wear a geass contact given to her by Dakota. Fighting Skills : Euphoria may appear to be a quiet innocent girl that loves to flirt but behind that mask is a girl that can kick some major ass when she has to. While she may not be a skilled fighter she is good at defending herself by punching and kicking wherever her opponent leaves themselves wide open. She's also good at blocking even the strongest punch from even the most skilled fighters. That includes Dakota even though his Geass power gives him super human strength enough to pick up a person twice his size or a car. Trucks not included. Euphoria Gallery euphoriamunakata.png euphoriamunakata02.png Trivia *Euphoria was made to be a mirror version of Euphemia that was more open and forward about her sexuality and what she wanted. She was also the object of Nira Kouki's affections unawaringly who was also a mirror version of Nina Einstein who was in love with Euphemia. *Euphoria flirted with just about every other girl except for Nira. She even flirted with Euphemia, much to Nina's annoyance. *Euphoria has no idea that Nira is in love with her. *Euphoria is actually quite intelligent and just does stupid things she knows are wrong to piss others off on purpose and for her own entertainment. Also See *Raine *Dakota Okuzaki *Kurumu Kurono *Nira Kouki *Nina Einstein *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Joshua Teiraa